The Odd one out
by SkyWolf2014
Summary: Something terrible happens on Lyoko. Now Aelita feels like its her fault. Odd tries to comfort her. Will this disaster bring them closer, or will it drive them apart? (odd X aelita) some slight (ulrich X odd)


The Odd One Out

(Odd X Aelita)

"Odd, you just lost 30 life points. You're taking too much damage!" Jeremie shouted. "I don't know what XANA has done, but the scanners are all bugged up. I don't know what will happen if you get divirtualized."

"That's why it hurts so much." Odd said holding his arm. He looked around the mountain sector. Ulrich and Yumi were fighting some Krabs, Bloks, and Kankerlots. Aelita was flying towards the tower. Suddenly, a laser hit her back and she hit the ground hard and rolled across the ground.

Aelita

I hit the ground and rolled. I felt myself fall over the edge. That's it I thought, game over. But I didn't fall. I looked up to see Odd holding on to me. I smiled up at him. He smiled back. But he dropped me when William kicked him from behind. Odd tumbled over the edge and plummeted towards the digital sea. I spread my wings and sped towards Odd. But I didn't make it. A blue beam shot from the digital sea signaling that I was too slow and my friend was gone. I flew up above the sector looking down on William. In my hand was an energy field so massive that the sector was glowing pink. I fired the energy field at William. It hit him, exploded, divirtualized him instantly, and left a crater in his place. My arm turned into a pink energy blade and I flew over to Ulrich and Yumi. I quickly dispatched eight Kankerlots, four Bloks, and two Krabs. With that, I silently deactivated the tower.

Ulrich

I watched Aelita walk into the tower. I was absolutely shocked. I have never seen Aelita so upset in my life. The towers aura turned from red to blue.

"Guys, the scanners are no longer bugged up. One of them is active though. That's strange and I want to check it out. I'll be right back." Jeremie said.

"Do you think it's Odd?" Yumi asked.

"I hope so, but I don't understand how it could be,"

Aelita came out of the tower. She walked over to us and her eyes were blank.

"Guys I'm sorry. I was to slow." She said.

"Odd's here!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Bring us in." Aelita replied.

"Aelita, he's…"

"Damn it Jeremie, bring us in or I'll divirtualized myself."

"Materialization Ulrich, materialization Yumi, materialization Aelita."

The scanner doors opened and I saw Odd sitting against the wall. I could not believe my eyes.

Yumi

Aelita ran past Odd into the elevator. The tears in her eyes were painfully obvious.

2 hours later

I knocked on Aelita's door.

"Aelita, I know you're upset, but its not your fault. At least Odd is here with us."

Aelita opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"You're right. Can we go see him?" Aelita asked.

"Sure, let's go. Jeremie will explain everything."

Aelita

Yumi and I walked into Odd and Ulrich's room. Jeremie was there with them. My eyes met with Odd's. I felt fresh tears coming and my vision went blurry.

"So Jeremie, what happened?" Ulrich asked?

I sat next to Odd but tried to look away. He noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"XANA bugged up the scanners so that you will feel the pain of being hit. I believe that his plan was to knock Aelita into the digital sea like usual. But he made a mistake. By bugging up the scanners, he made it so that falling into the digital sea sent you home. If any of you had been divirtualized by a laser, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. So, falling into the digital sea switched Odd's physical form and virtual form. Here on Earth, Odd is going to look like he is in Lyoko as well as keep the abilities of Lyoko. On Lyoko, he will be a normal human. No powers, no enhanced skills. He can still be divirtualized safely though." Jeremie explained.

Odd was looking at his paws. His tail was swishing back and forth against the purple blanket on his bed. The cat ears on his head were twitching as he listened to Jeremie.

"So I'm stuck like this?" Odd asked.

Jeremie reluctantly nodded his head.

A/N: Well okay, there is your first chapter! First of all, do you like the colored font? Cause if not, I will change it to all black. Green = Ulrich, Purple = Odd, Blue = Jeremie, Pink = Aelita, Red = Yumi.

Notes: This takes place in season 4 but to make life easier, I made activated towers red, green by Jeremie, blue means that they are neutral, and white means that it is a way tower.

Hope you all enjoyed!

~Sky


End file.
